Rise for Momentous Occasions
by Nothing Really Specific
Summary: Puss travels through time to try and stop a vicious dictator from rewriting history. Periods: The Roman Empire, Antiquity, Medieval/Spanish Inquisition/Scottish Wars of Independence, Age of Exploration, Colonial America, French Revolution, American Civil War, Industrial Revolution, World War I, The Great Depression, World War II, Civil Rights-Now. M: Language, Violence
1. Chapter 1

**Rise to Momentous Occasions**

**Prologue: Stepping into Puss' Boots**

_The life of the dead is placed in the memory of the living._

_- Marcus Tullius Cicero_

* * *

This story revolves around Russian Roulette.

A Beretta M9 is being passed to you, slowly look around and notice that everyone is still standing. Six people are standing in a circle. Five people have already taken the life-death risk. You realize that you are about to die.

The man who passed the Beretta over is Mr. William Anicetus, a corrupt captain of a disowned crew. Beside you is your friend, Joseph Sykes who is secretly hoping that the weapon will misfire and that he'll take the bullet for you. You have a job to do, kill everyone in the circle. Next to Mr. Sykes is Miss Diane Davenport, a British woman who took care of you when you were severely wounded by Luscious after a confrontation. You dawn your scars: one runs from your left eye, down in a diagonal fashion across the face, another from your right shoulder and down the side all the way down to the waist. Next to Miss Davenport is Caesar Marcus Aurelius Antoninus Augustus, the man in eternal servitude who was about sixty milliseconds from killing William and Luscious just to get this over with and get you out of there. Simply put, with Marcus, you're his brother and Marcus was going to the executioner's block for you.

"Leave him alone Luscious," Marcus said, "if you want him dead, then you're going to match with me."

Luscious looked over and smiled, "Tempting offer Caesar Marcus, I'm sure your people won't mind your head on a pike."

"They'll decapitate Senor Wayne," you reply, "and place your severed head on a pike, but then, your damnation will not be over. I will burn the body, piss in the ashes, and scatter them in Hell you sick motherfucking tyrant."

Luscious smiled and laughed, "You do not know when to shut your face do you?"

"Get on with the procedure." William said. You nod and slowly lift the Beretta to your head.

Your sword, a rapier, which is expertly crafted to your needs of assassination and chivalry lays on the floor, completely useless to you. Across the way is Luscious Wayne, you look at him. This is the man who caused you the grief of murdering your girlfriend, forced you to kill without honor, and has tortured you, your friends, and has stepped on your country, your morality, and now, Luscious Wayne was two motions away from destroying the world, you being the last martyr.

Your palms become sweaty, Mr. Wayne and Mr. Anicetus' stares grow into malicious, cannibalistic grins. You begin to think of ways to save yourself as your eyes dart from Caesar Marcus Aurelius to Joseph and to Miss Davenport. Your eyes saying goodbye to each of them, apologizing for not dealing with the insurgents sooner, for not helping them as you intended. Yet you notice, your friends look on, with respect and dignity, as if by chance they survive after you, will give you honors.

You are Puss in Boots.

This story revolves around Russian Roulette...


	2. Chapter One: The Need for a Hero

**Chapter One:**

_** The Need for a Hero**_

George Washington University

Washington D.C. -2046

New Year's Day

Dr. Joseph Spires turned his television on as he drank his coffee in his office. The evening news was on. _"Police officials say that recently elected President of the United States, Stanley Elliot had been shot three times in the chest by a revolver. Investigators are currently looking into the issue as the Vice President Liam Shade takes the oath of office."_ Joseph turned up the volume. The screen showed the Vice President, Liam Shade, a man of strong build and movie star hair take the oath of office. Liam raised his right hand. "Well," Joseph said, muting the television, not wanting to hear a snake speak an oath, "the country's going downhill." He sat his coffee cup down on the table and walked towards the window. A knock at the door.

"It's open." Joseph said.

The door opened. A large six foot feline, wearing a navy blue business suit and matching hat entered, in his hand he carried several file folders. His fur was jet black, his eyes were a vanilla cream color, his voice strong and stern. "Doctor Spires," he said, placing the file folders on the table.

Spires turned towards him and smiled, "Captain Ambassador William Fakra Anicetus."

Spires exclaimed holding out his hand. Anicetus took a step forward and accepted the handshake. "It's been a long time Joseph." Spires nodded, and they both sat down. "That it has Will, that is has." He grabbed his coffee cup and took a long sip, letting the steam warm his face.

"The President is dead." William said.

Spires sat down the cup again, "I know, it must be hard for you, I know that you were close."

William nodded, pushing the file folders towards Joseph, "This is the bill that Congress passed this morning."

Joseph opened the first file folder and opened it. He scanned it, skimming through the mundane parts, but memorizing everything. Anicetus watched Joseph's face switch from concern to worry to fear in thirty seconds. "This," Spires said, flipping through the file once more, "is constitutional?" William nodded. "Liam Shade proposed it last night, 'when the government becomes anarchical, it is the responsibility of the Vice President to take action and be instated as the new leader, one with absolute control of the military until order is restored.'" Spires put the file folder down, and picked up the other two. The second and third file folders contained pictures of the President's body and the crime scene. He was found in a crude position. Slumped over the Resolute Desk, blood spattered the floor, brain matter across the windows, the President was bashed in it seems, but a military shot gun and shot from it thrice, all in the head.

"This assassination is the beginning of the martial law." Spires said.

"Correction," Anicetus replied, "it is the beginning of a dictatorship." Joseph looked at his friend, who took of his hat and leaned forward, looking as serious as ever.

"What do you mean Will?" Joseph asked.

"I mean as of this moment, for all intents and purposes, Liam Shade is dictator of the free world," he sighed and looked down, his ears and whiskers drooped. "Pray that your history learns from itself Joseph. For I fear that if it doesn't, your will be facing another World War." He stood, "I don't think I can bear seeing more innocent deaths."

Joseph stood, "Don't worry William," he said, "we'll get through this." William embraced him, "If you ever need me, you'll know where to find me."

He let Joseph go to avoid an awkward situation. He grabbed his hat and walked out with a purposeful stride and head high, but his heart spoke otherwise. Joseph knew exactly on what William Anicetus was thinking. _"I just don't want Earth to suffer the same fate as my home world."_ Spires nodded, and took a sip of coffee.

* * *

William walked down the hallway of the University, the light coming from the wall of windows from his right made his fur have a mysterious shine to it. His tail swung back and forth, as if it were in deep thought. Anicetus was thinking about when the world will end, what he will be doing. The first thing that came to mind was drinking a beer, the second, reading the Book of Matthew next to a warm fire, although he reasoned that he would most likely do both. As he turned down a long dimly lit hallway, he passed the department library and the offices of Dr. Nikiv Pollock, Professor Mitchell Bryan, and Dr. Felix Martin, three of the top leading scientists in biochemistry, physics, and robotics. Mitchell was talking to Nikiv in his office about the President. "I'm telling you Pollock," Mitchell said. "this new guy is bad news. He's going to enforce martial law and have us all bending to his knee calling him Mein Furher within two months!" William stopped in front of the door and listened. An adjustment of a chair. Pollock stood up, and moved for the door.

"I think you're judging him too quickly Mitchell. Who knows, maybe he'll be a great leader."

Mitchell huffed and laughed, "Yeah, the signs of a great leader, the first thing he does is pass marital law and make him head honcho! I'll be sure to put that in _things that I admire about people_ file. Come on Nikiv, get your head out of your ass!" Nikiv opened the door, he smiled when he saw William. "Captain Will!" He said shaking his hand warmly, "It's been a long time, how's the life of an United Nations Ambassador treating you?" Nikiv asked.

"Not as rewarding as I thought it would be." William said with a truthful smile.

Nikiv laughed, "Don't worry, it'll get better, you'll see. Well, so long." William watched as the doctor walked down the hallway to his office with a pep in his step and a grin on his face. "Well," William said, "he should be thrilled, the man he didn't vote for is dead."

Outside, the snow crunched underneath William's footsteps. His tail dragged in the snow, but he didn't care. As students walked to class and trying to beat the cold, he saw the beginning of his prediction come to light. Entering the campus grounds, a group of militia men armed to the teeth with enhanced sniper rifles and plasma pistols marched on. Carrying with them the future of the world on their backs, and the words of a snake in their mouths. William looked at them, eying them suspiciously, he wasn't too trusting of the military. One of the soldiers stopped and turned, recognizing him. "Hey, it's the Ambassador of the Riden!" He said, Anicetus rolled his eyes, hating when humans mispronounce his species relatively simple name. The soldier pronounced it Rye-dean, as if it were spoken with an accent. But it's not. It's Rye-den. Not hard. William smiled, trying his best to be friendly. The soldier lifted a plasma pistol. It was sleek, slender, and stainless steel. The charging mechanism, which produced the plasma bullets, was fingerprint sensitive. Every solider had his or her own, all one needed to do was buy plasma, which the purchase of, now at least, is government controlled. Placing his finger on the trigger, the plasma pistol charged. William rolled his eyes and produced a Shocker pistol. A piece of Riden weaponry that produced a similar result as the plasma pistol but shot out electrical bullets instead. This was a relatively new weapon to the Riden Military Arsenal too, inspired by an American. The American's name- Nikola Tesla. William raised his pistol, daring the soldier to fire. "Your move boy." He looked around and saw that the rest of the regiment surrounded him pistols raised. Anicetus nodded and put his weapon back in his sheath. The soldiers moved on, ignoring him, all except for one.

The soldier that recognized him let William pass and walk away a little before turning around and aiming his pistol at him again. William's right ear twitched, he stopped walking and turned slowly, pulling out his Shocker and fired. The bullet whizzed through the air, hitting the soldier's body and shattering it in tiny insignificant pieces. The other soldiers didn't notice, and they didn't care, they just went on about their business. William turned and just kept walking, inhaling and closing his eyes, disappearing in a black smoke, which quickly faded as it appeared.

* * *

**Two Months Later...**

The City of Washington is now in dismay. Monuments now stood in neglect, the streets are paved with blood, the amount of resistors that lay dead were as numerous as the names of all the cemeteries in all the world. Those who do rise fall and beg for mercy. The rest either join The Legion or die an unsuspecting martyr.

Standing in the Lincoln Memorial, which was now a Parthenon, stood William's friend and counterpart in the United Nations. He was, like William, a feline appearance, the only physical difference between the two was their fur color. William's was black, his friend's was a grayish-silver. His name was Lycus, he was wearing a brown business suit with matching tie and hat. His tail had a slight curl to it, and he was rather uncomfortable for he was used to his military uniform, which was crisp, clean, and comfortable. This was like wearing stiff wool, warm, and appealing to the eye but horrible to wear and itchy. Lycus was reading the words of the Gettysburg Address that could still be read when William came up behind him in the same mist that carried him away before. "You're late." Lycus said. "Sorry Lycus, I had a minor setback." Lycus nodded, pleased with the answer. "Here's what you need Captain William," Lycus said, pulling out a veil of a indigo blue substance and a small gold coin from his pocket and handing it to his friend. "may it serve you well. I only wish I could do more, I just can't stay here in this place any longer." Lycus said. William nodded, "May we meet in better times then." He placed the veil and coin in his pocket. Lycus turned back towards the wall, "That we here highly resolve that these dead shall not have died in vain." Lycus said. "That this nation, under God, shall have a new birth of freedom." William continued. "And that government of the people, by the people, for the people, shall not perish from the earth." Lycus finished the verse, looking towards the reflecting pool which was dry and served as a mass grave for the dead. The stench began to rise into the air, showing signs of time and decay. It was on this day that the flies began to swarm, feasting on the disembodied limbs and corpses. "So this is on how the world ends, with the plagues." Lycus said as he inhaled and disappeared. William would never see him again.

Dr. Joseph Spires and Nikiv Pollock were in the George Washington University laboratory, working diligently. Moving files here, rushing to check temperatures on substance, back and forth. Their anxiety increasing by the minute. "Come on Joseph!" Nikiv said, "They're going to be here any minute!" Joseph shook his head, his hair mangled in knots, his mind racing a million miles a second. "Pollock, will you just shut up and let me think!" He barked. "Well," Nikiv said, storming up towards him, "we don't have the time. The Legion will be here and we have to come up with something for them!"

"Don't you think I know that! What will we say, 'sorry, we've been trying to create something that will stop you instead of developing your nuke?' They'll kill us for sure!" Joseph screamed, his face red and ears steaming. A knock at the door. The doctors stood silent. Another knock. "Who's there?" Nikiv asked. Silence, no movement, nothing. The fear of silence is the deadliest, and for a moment both doctor's were fearing that someone, a Legionnaire was in the room with them, hiding in the shadows, waiting for the precise moment to kill them both. A black mist appeared, followed by William, who walked out of it. "You guys are that paranoid of opening a door?" He asked. "Why didn't you answer me?" Nikiv asked. William smiled, "Suspense builder." He laughed a little and pulled out the little veil. "A present from our mutual friend." William said putting the veil on the table. "Are you sure this will work?" Joseph asked. William nodded, "Lycus was my first mate before I became an Ambassador, he never let me down. I trust him with any life." Joseph sighed, but it wasn't one of satisfaction. It was the sigh that you didn't want to hear. The worried sigh:

"That's reassuring."

Nikiv nodded, trying to lighten the mood, "Right, now, William, you said that you had a plan with this serum of yours?"

Anicetus nodded. "It's simple really, but it requires cunning, agility, and the ability to swallow honor." He pulled out the coin. "This," he said, "is a Time Piece. One flip, and your sent back in time, all you have to do, is say where." Nikiv smiled, "That's great but what does that coin have to do with anything."

"Be patient, I'm getting there." William said. "That serum, once taken, gives you longevity, not eternal life, or immortality, but pretty close. This makes you extremely difficult to kill." Nikiv nodded, interested, "How difficult is it?"

William stared at him, "Let's just say that you can withstand the force of six hundred Hiroshima's."

Joseph looked over to him, "That's very interesting but what does that have to do with anything!" He said, getting frustrated, tired of not having a solution to the incoming inevitable threat.

"Don't you see," William said, "if we can send someone back and virtually wipe out Shade's ancestors then we can finally have peace." Nikiv shook his head, "No Will, it's too risky, that could cause." William nodded, cutting him off:

"The end? I know, but frankly, if we don't do something we're doomed, and this is our last option."

Joseph shook his head, "There has to be another way."

"Well unless you can come up with something soon, it's the only option we have." William said. Three heavy knocks on the door.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Alright! Open up this is the police!" William quickly grabbed the veil and Time Piece, placing them once again in his pocket, disappearing in mist as the door was kicked open. Soldiers armed with sniper rifles and plasma pistols entered. They quickly moved to the side as the General, Atticus Kane, the leader of the New United States of America, entered. His heavy military issued combat boots hit the wooden floor, his steps echoed throughout the room. "Doctors," Atticus Kane said, "what do you have for me?" Joseph stepped forward, "Well, we have this plan for a new weapon." He said. "A new weapon?" Atticus said, smiling with interest. "What is it?"

"A bomb." Nikiv answered with an excited smile.

"A bomb!" Atticus said mimicking Nikiv's enthusiasm. He took a step forward towards the smiling Russian doctor. "What happened to the other one?" Atticus asked.

Nikiv looked at him as if he were confused, "The other one sir?"

"Yes," Atticus pulled out a plasma pistol, "the other one." He smiled and turned towards Joseph. "You two have been stalling." he placed his finger on the plasma rifle. A bullet exited the barrel, generating a hole in Nikiv's torso.

"Christ!" Joseph said, "You shot him!" He screamed, not believing his eyes, "He's dead, he's fucking dead!"

Atticus nodded and aimed the pistol at Joseph's head. Atticus nodded, "That's right Dr. Spires," he moved his finger towards the trigger, but the pistol did not fire. William appeared once again, this time, in a mist that engulfed the entire room, smoking everyone out, causing everyone to cough. Atticus coughed and turned his head away from Spires. "Men, fire at whatever moves!" He called. Movement. Gunfire. Screaming. This patterned continued as the smoke intensified. Atticus looked around for any source or attacker but couldn't find one. "Where are you!" A sword unsheathing. Atticus walked forward, tripping on a chair and falling to the ground. Emerging from the shadow Atticus saw a feline figure. "Ambassador Anicetus?" Atticus asked.

Laughter, an extended blade, the silhouette of a feathered hat and a normal sized feline. "Interesting name, but sadly, no, that is not my name." He took a few steps forward, the lower half of his body still in the black smoke, the upper half revealed the swordsman to be Puss in Boots.

Atticus rolled his eyes, "Oh you've got to be joking!" He said with a slight groan.

Puss smiled, pinning his blade up against Atticus's neck, digging deeper in his skin with each passing second. "Does it look like I'm telling a joke senor? Because I can." He laughed, stepping onto Atticus's torso "It's pretty hilarious, I'm sure you've heard of it." He leaned into Atticus's face, his green eyes reflecting the smoke. "It's the one about the man who got so far up his own ass to not see me coming."

He moved his blade slightly up, causing a slight prick in Atticus's neck. Atticus covered the wound. "Oh," Puss said with a devilishly clever smile, "is the General too prideful to show his own blood?" He laughed a deep chuckle.

"Go to hell." Atticus said, spitting in the cat's face. Puss wiped off the saliva. He smiled, "Stubborn and bold? Good!" Puss stood back up, "you'll need that when you die." Atticus smiled, "What are you going to do, kill me?" Puss walked backwards the way he came into the smoke, stopping just so that his face was still visible. "I am not at the liberty to say." The cat said with a laugh, "Have fun dancing with the Horseman." He lifted his head and smiling slightly before he disappeared into the smoke.

Atticus was furious and quickly stood. "You get back here you little bastard, I'm not finished with you yet, gentlemen, light it up!" He cried.

No movement. Silence. Just Atticus, in a room full of opaque black smoke which began to circle around him.

"Alright you coward! Come on out and fight me!" Atticus screamed to what he thought was Puss. Laughter. This one was deeper, more bass, obviously William's. "If you insist Mr. Kane." William emerged, pulling out a different weapon than before, another pistol but this one looked more conventional. It was a Riden Nightruler, a weapon that produced seemingly regular bullets. With one little surprise at the end. The bullet explodes into pieces, much like a shotgun caliber bullet does, only instead of the bullet splitting in mid air, this one splits on contact, spreading the same bullet throughout the target, causing almost an instant death. William aimed the weapon at Atticus's torso. "You can't shoot me Anicetus," Atticus said with a smile. "You know that you'd lose." William nodded, "True, your death would be an incontinence for me, so instead, I'm going to do something quite different."

"What are you going to do, send me to your little torture room?" Atticus said. William smiled. "Nope," he grabbed his shirt collar, "I'm not going to give you any satisfaction whatsoever." William turned towards the door and threw Atticus towards it, sending him through the black mist and landing into the hallway. The mist slowly began to recede as Atticus looked on the ground. His soldiers lay on the ground, dead, dying, or wounded. He looked back into the lab and saw William and Puss standing there, looking at him as if were the devil. Atticus spat on the ground and walked out.

Joseph turned to William and stood. "What the hell was that! Where the hell where you!" He shouted.

"Will you relax Dr. Spires," William said, "everything will be explained, just calm down." Joseph shook his head, "No, I don't think so, you realize that Pollock is dead right. Nikiv is dead!" He walked over to the table and started taking papers, reports, findings, research, and throwing it violently on the floor like a madman. Puss watched in sympathy as he watched Joseph destroy everything he had worked so hard to fight for.

Puss jumped onto the table and noticed that sitting precariously on the corner was a picture of Spires and Nikiv on the first day of work. Joseph was about to take it and smash the frame but Puss stood in this way. "Cálmate," he said, he inhaled, lifting his arms expressively, like a yoga instructor, "Inhala." He lifted his arms down and exhaled, "Exhala." Joseph nodded and did as instructed. "Muy bien señor." Puss said with a smile of approval.

Joseph looked towards William and motioning towards Puss, "What is _he_ doing here?" He asked. "He," William said, walking towards the table, "has agreed to be our test subject." Joseph smiled and turned towards Puss, face frozen in that bewildered position "Are you serious?" Spires asked. Puss nodded, "Si senor," he said jumping from the table, "William has explained everything to me and I have accepted," he turned towards William with a sly crafty glance, "for a small fee."

William looked at the cat with stern eyes, "You'll get your gold Puss, let me worry about that. All you need to do is make sure a certain dictator doesn't get born."

Puss nodded slowly, "Sounds simple enough."

William walked towards the table, "Easier said than done Puss," he sighed slowly, "easier said than done."

Joseph looked back at William, "How did he get here?"

Spires asked. "I brought him here." William said.

"You can time travel?" Joseph asked.

William nodded, "Yes, it's a gift, I already gave Puss the Time Piece."

Joseph nodded, "Why can't you just do it then?"

"Because I'm not from here Joseph, if my presence is felt too long in the past, it could literally alter the course of humanity entirely, maybe to the point of," William stopped himself, he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Maybe to the point of what?" Joseph asked.

William sighed, long and deep, "Human extinction." He paused, "That's why I can't go, so I choose him."

Joseph smiled, and laughed nervously, "Yes but you could've picked anyone from history, George Patton, Napoleon Bonaparte, Genghis Khan, Jesus! You could've picked Jesus! But no, you had to pick a legend that's in fairy tales and bedtime stories?"

William smiled, "I hope he didn't hear you."

Joseph smiled, "I don't care if he heard me or not, he's just a myth, a child's-" A sword unsheathing, Joseph turned, a sharp blade in his face, followed by a constantly pissed off orange cat.

"You were saying?" Puss said with a smile.

"N-nothing." Joseph said.

Puss nodded, "Best it stays that way," he said walking to the front of the table, keeping consistent eye contact with Joseph, "I have never slain an innocent life, but you just may be the first."

He looked at William and jumped from the table, walking towards the door, placing his paws behind his cape, "I believe that we have come to an impasse with this operation Captain Anicetus."

William turned towards him, "Really, why is that?"

Puss slightly turned his head, "Because I don't wield the blade until the due is paid." William sighed and pulled from his pocket the small veil. "There's something that I forgot to tell you Puss," he said. The cat slowly turned his head over his shoulder, his eyes skeptical but curious. "This is your payment," William said, showing the longevity serum, "remember when I said that you'll be a test subject. This is that test."

Puss nodded, "A serum that causes longevity, I remember that part."

William nodded, "Good, because this is it, take it once and you'll live throughout the ages." Puss nodded, remembering the details of their very short conversation.

"There's a catch though," William said, "you have to break all ties with your family and lovers, you must break away from your friends, any interaction at all is solely for the purpose of extermination of Liam Shade's relatives. All of them. No exceptions. Whatever pride or honor you have, drop it here and never pick it back up. This is going to be dangerous, but if you ever need help, just take the Time Piece and flip it. Flipping travels, turning sends me, remember that." Puss nodded, understanding, practicing the motions of flipping and turning with his paw. "If you fail or change any major course in history, then the future will be altered and changed forever, and I might not be able to save you." William casted his eyes, inspecting the cat, who just looked at him as he understood everything he said to the exact letter.

"Just tell me one thing Captain," Puss said with a smile and welcoming his services gesture, "who am I killing first?"


End file.
